Ethan's Christmas
by Tafyapyap
Summary: A Christmas fic! Ethan's bored at home on a Christmas morning with nothing to do. However, the curious move he makes on his Gallade escalates into much more hotter. M X M Pokephilia. Merry Christmas! :D


** Ethan's Christmas**

**A yummy yaoi Christmas fic for my lovely readers! :D Hopefully it's yo cup of tea, because this is a Christmas gift to you all! Now sip some of your eggnog and enjoy!**

* * *

"Haah, so boring today." "Gallade..." Today was Christmas in Johto. Trainers were home with their families, Gyms were closed, wild Pokemon probably weren't even out today. Ethan was sitting in his room bored out of his mind with his Gallade, who was bored a little himself. Ethan flipped through the channels on his TV to see if anything was on other than Christmas movies and specials. "Geez, it's only for one day and everything's showing the same crap." He kept gliding through the channels until he finally found something that wasn't Christmas-themed, but it was a yaoi anime. "..." "..." "...Fuck it." He threw the remote on the bed and decided to watch it. "Heh, he just kissed him and the boy didn't even see it coming. I mean, come on, he should of saw that coming!" "..." Gallade blushed a little watching the boys on screen kiss. The shorter one looked shocked he did that, but he looked like he was enjoying it nontheless. Gallade honestly wished he and Ethan could do that, as he's had a crush on Ethan for a long while now, but was always too scared to make any moves, as he doesn't want to risk the fact that Ethan's not like that nor would want to do such things with a Pokemon, anyway.

"Hmm..." Ethan scooted over to Gallade quickly and gave a quick kiss on his mouth, making him turn red in an instant. "Gal...Gallade?!" "Hmm, well, I guess it would make sense to be surprised from that. You didn't see it coming." Gallade was completely shocked he did that, yet extremely happy and felt a bit of confidence now. Gallade slowly moved over and brought his head down to deliver a slow kiss to the lips of Ethan's. Ethan blushed and looked down. "W-Well I guess you got your lick back, heh hee." He stared up at him, both faces slashed with red. "You know, you have very soft lips, man. Uhh, umm, d-don't take it the wrong way, umm..." His cute shy act prompted Gallade to plant another kiss on his lips. Ethan tipped his hat down. "Umm, can it be... longer this time?" He looked up to Gallade. "..." Overly willing to do it, Gallade nodded and kissed him again, this time, staying. "Mmm..." Ethan enjoyed those soft lips of his, lightly smacking his lips against them a few times. He felt Gallade's tongue sliding above his, making him emit a light sound out. He loved the kiss, not wanting to stop with his Pokemon but eventually they both broke apart to catch some air. Ethan felt real hot, wanting to do more with Gallade, while the latter felt the same.

Gallade grabbed Ethan's and pressed his back against his body, his horn right to the side of Ethan's cheek. "...?" Gallade pecked the the side of Ethan's face down to his neck, making him giggle. "Eeehhee! Ah, ahh..." Then he slid his arms down his shirt and twisted his nipples, getting a loud moan from him. "Ahh, noooo. Not with my nipples..." He gasped out, Gallade playing around with his sensitive spot for enjoyment. He then slid one hand down to the middle of Ethan's pants to caress the bulge sporting out from them. "E-Eep!" Ethan flinched from the touch of his fingers touching his hard erection. "Ahh, your fingers...they're making me hornier..." Ethan's lust filled words and tone of a girl in heat made Gallade more excited himself, pressing his erection against the lower part of Ethan's back. "I can feel it against my back..." He turned his body to the side and scooted down until he was infront of his erection. "I'll take care of it." Ethan placed his tongue against the tip, making Gallade jerk up a bit and groan. "G-Gaa!" He hungrily licked the shaft and all around, soaking it with his drool. "Haah, mmm..." Then he inserted it into his mouth. "Gaaalll!" Gallade breathed in and out from the sheer pleasure he was feeling. Ethan's mouth was luxury to his dick, his warm tongue sliding against it as he sucked it.

Gallade trailed one hand down Ethan's pants and slid one finger inside of him. "Nnnn!" Ethan mumbled loudly from the sudden insertion while still continuing his fellatio. Ethan had a tight hole, Gallade thought, as his finger was pretty cramped inside. "Gall...Gall..." He used his other hand to place on Ethan's head to make him suck more. "Nmmpph...Nmmph.." Shlick, wet, and squishy sounds filled the room as the two continued to pleasure each other. "Galll, Gggg!" "!" Gallade groaned loudly as he shot his cum inside of Ethan's mouth, surprising the boy. "Hnnn..." He took in as much as he could before finally lifting his head up. Cum slightly spilled from his tongue. "I-it tastes good..." Gallade smirked at that, sliding a finger down his cheek. "Haah...Haah..." Ethan slid down his pants more and faced his ass to Gallade. With one finger he spread it open. "Pl-Please! Put your fat, yummy cock inside of me. I want it so bad~!" "..." There was absolutely no way he could reject that, the practical begging of his trainer wanting him. He wrapped his arms around Ethan's stomach and rammed himself inside of him. "Eeeaaa!" Ethan yelled out, the first time he's ever taken an anal insertion from a Pokemon. Gallade started moving, pumping inside the boy. His dick felt like it was in heaven, the tightness and warmth of his master's asshole completely satisfying for him. Ethan put his hand in his mouth to stifle his voice so he wouldn't scream too loud; his Mom is just downstairs. "Hhnnn! Mmnnn!" His mumbles were of mass pleasure and the want for Gallade to fuck him harder. He desperately wanted to yell out those words.

Gallade was also disastified with Ethan trying to hold his voice in. With psychic energy, he lifted Ethan's hand away from his mouth, all the moans he tried covering up all coming out at once. "Haah, Gallade! Gallade! Your cock, it's pounding into me so hard! Ahh, please, fuck me harder! Pound it inside me more!" "Gallade!" He did as his master said and fucked him harder, making Ethan moan out more. "Gallade...Gallade..." He smacked Ethan's butt several times to warn him he was cumming soon. "Ah, i-it's okay! Inside is okay!" With a few more thrusts, Gallade yelled out his name as he anally penetrated Ethan. "Ohh~!" Ethan let out a long sigh as he felt the cum going inside of him. "Hnn..." All the screaming and amount of energy he used made him tired. "G-Gallade!" Gallade took himself out of him and caught him as he fell asleep.

"Hhnnn...N-Nnn?" Ethan slowly opened his eyes and let out a soft yawn. He noticed he was leaning on the side of Gallade and looked up to him with soft but sleepy eyes. "Hmm, what a nice nap." Gallade looked down to him and nodded, smiling. "Gallade." "Tehee...I ended up getting an extra present this year." "!" Gallade blushed at that. He also got what he wanted today, too. Although, he wished he could tell Ethan how he feels, but unlike some Pokemon, he cannot speak human language. He sadly sighed at the truthful realization. "Gallade..." Ethan softly said, bringing his head up a bit to plant a soft kiss on Gallade's lips. "I love you, too. Merry Christmas, buddy!" "Galll...!" His frown instantly turned into a smile and he pecked Ethan's cheek. "Galllade!"

* * *

**That story was so "HNNNNNGHHH!" Don't you think? Well, this is my Christmas gift to you all. I hope you love it and Happy Holidays! :D**


End file.
